C'est quand qu'on va où ?
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il était tard. Les étoiles comme un trou jusqu'à un paradis qui n'existait pas. Et ce résumé est nul 8D


Le titre n'a RIEN A VOIR c'est une chanson de RENAUD que j'affectionne particulièrement, le scénario n'est pas (entièrement) de moi mais est issu d'un RP fai huit plombes avec NUITY -allez sur son profil sérieux.

J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est merci à ma prof de français qui parlait trois plombes pendant que j'écrivais. 8D (Et merci à Aku'raichuu purr la correction o/)

* * *

Il était tard. L'heure précise, tu l'as oubliée, évaporée dans la nuée de tes souvenirs. Il était tard, la nuit tombée sur ton monde et le reste de l'Univers, des étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel que tu n'observais plus depuis longtemps. Il était tard quand les nuages, sans prévenir, ce sont entassés, lourds. Tu te fichais de la pluie, ta vie abandonnée au fond d'un verre. Ça puait l'alcool fort, ça suintait de désespoir dans le miteux appartement que tu habitais, que tu habites toujours. La solitude laissée le temps de quelques mois au fond d'un placard se lovait contre toi, dansait sur ton corps au fil des secondes, longues. Les yeux fermés, des médicaments prenaient la poussière, oubliés sur une étagère. Tu aurais pu te redresser, avaler la boite complète ou en rester à l'ordonnance prescrite, cachée entre deux factures que tu n'avais pas pu encore payer, sans doute à cause de ton métier instable qui ne laissait pas de bonne rentrée d'argent.

Un éclair, et le courant qui lâchait. Un cri de ta voisine d'en face, sympathique sans doute mais que tu jugeais idiote, jusqu'à qu'elle déménage, mais pas un sursaut de ta part, ta tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos. Tu aurais pu ne pas bouger, ton tee-shirt blanc à côté de toi, laissant ton torse à découvert, tandis que tes cheveux trempés d'une douche froide gouttaient sur ta peau et mouillaient le vieux canapé qui trainait comme une vieille carcasse au milieu de ton salon.

Mais c'était plus fort que toi. Rester immobile n'a jamais fait partie de tes plus grandes qualités – ces dernières s'oubliaient déjà sur les doigts souillés de ta main, de quelques services mal payés où tu L'avais rencontré et où tu L'avais aimé – alors tu t'es redressé, habillé de ce bout de tissu abimé enfilé rapidement. Il était tard et l'orage dont Elle – qui était alors la plus précieuse à tes yeux, à ton cœur facturé, écrasé et qu'Elle avait su aussi bien réparer que détruire de nouveau – avait peur grondait. Tu te souviens L'avoir protégé de tes bras, L'avoir consolé de tes mots Il était tard quand tu quittas ton appartement, ton immeuble et sans en avoir conscience, cette vie qui était la tienne, empli de regrets et de remords pour adopter une nouvelle tristesse, plus ravageuse encore.

La pluie s'écrasait sur le béton froid que tu foulais de ta presque inexistence, de ton poids plume à ne pas pouvoir manger, à ne pas vouloir te nourrir même quand l'occasion se présente à toi. La pluie s'écrasait sur ton corps alors que le haut que tu portais se collait à ta peau, devenait transparent, dévoilant ainsi une partie de ton buste. Des traces blanches sur tes bras, cicatrices d'un ancien passé bien plus vieux que Cette personne qui t'as sauvé de ton addiction et, ta seule fierté sans doute est de ne pas avoir replongé après son départ. Peut-être parce que tu espérais qu'Elle reviendrait ?

Tu t'amuses à parler d'Elle au féminin. Peut-être son envie de changer de sexe.

La pluie s'écrasait sur ton âme comme sur la laine vive qui composait un pull. Rendu plus discret, plus foncé, plus fané par les gouttes qui se fracassaient sur le monde. Vos mondes. Qui rentrèrent en contact quand tu marchas à pas rapide vers lui, les mains au fond des poches d'un jean bon à jeter. Quand, sans savoir pourquoi, alors que ton cœur battait plus vite, bousculé par des émotions que tu ne savais plus ressentir, tes doigts se posèrent sur son épaule, serrèrent le tissu tandis qu'il redressait sa tête.

Son nom et son prénom, comme les tiens – détail qui t'as toujours amusé – se composaient de six lettres chacun, douze en tout. Kankri Vantas, des cheveux roux et un regard hautain, des discours longs et usants que tu écoutais toujours en entier, le reste d'un sourire aux lèvres quand, à court de mots, il se taisait l'espace d'une seconde, l'espace d'une minute qui durait comme une éternité au paradis. Tu l'as connu enfant et tu sais déjà qu'à cet âge-là, bien que caché par les jupons de Porrim, charmante personne bien plus âgée que lui et qui se comportait comme sa mère depuis toujours, il ne cessait de lâcher un flot incompréhensible de paroles que beaucoup finirent par ignorer. Vos routes ce sont croisées de nombreuses fois, jusqu'à se séparer après le lycée. Tu te souviens avoir pleuré, parce que tu te souviens l'avoir aimé.

Kankri Vantas que tu savais attachant, derrière son arrogance enfantine et sa préoccupation hypocrite des autres. Que tu savais vraie à ton sujet quand, tard le soir, tu pouvais te permettre de lui envoyer un message auquel il répondait tout le temps. Mais tu n'as rien dit à l'époque, le temps a passé, tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles et tu l'as un peu oublié au profit de ton « travail » et d'Elle. Et, tandis que son visage pâle, fatigué et tiré se tournait vers toi, tu te souviens avoir voulu le serrer contre toi. Il lui fallut un temps pour reconnaitre ta figure et te faire un petit sourire peu engageant, qui ne faisait que souligner ses cernes, la détresse que tu lisais dans son regard vidé. Sa joue était un peu enflée et d'une voix qui dissimulait mal ton inquiétude, tu as demandé :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tu ne disais que rarement des phrases complètes, si ce n'est sur les papiers, maquettes de petites chansons, de comptines, de ta vie que tu accroches encore sur les murs blanc cassé de ta chambre miteuse. Mais pour Kankri, au même titre que pour Elle fut un temps, tu aurais été capable de recréer, à base de mots oubliés, les terres et les océans qui composaient le globe terrestre. Un sourire triste se dessine sur tes lèvres à cette pensée – mais pour Kankri, tu aurais été capable de tout, et sans doute est-ce toujours le cas.

Il secouait la tête, l'air de rien. Tu repensais à la pluie qu'il disait haïr, aux nuits trop sombres qui l'angoissaient parfois. Tu repensais à ce vêtement si cher à son cœur, cette couleur qui t'avait arraché les rétines plus d'une fois par le passé. Et, sans lui demander son avis, tu glissais sa main dans la tienne, l'enserrait doucement entre des doigts gelés. Et, sans lui demander son avis, tandis qu'une larme dont tu ne t'étais même pas rendu compte se mélangeait à l'intempérie, tu marchais d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ton immeuble dont tu t'étais éloigné. Peut-être un peu trop. Peut-être que si Kankri n'avait pas croisé ton chemin, tu serais parti.

C'est quand qu'on va où ?

La question restait sans réponse.

~o~

Il était simplement assis sur ton canapé définitivement trempé. Sans pudeur, et sans qu'il fasse de remarque – ce qui t'étonna, étant donné son caractère, mais tu préféras ne pas relever dans l'immédiat – tu retiras ton haut trempé que tu abandonnas en boule humide à même le sol. Il ne te fallut que quelques pas pour rejoindre ta petite chambre, quelques gestes à peine pour attraper un nouveau tee-shirt que tu observas une minute. Un cadeau. D'Elle, bien sûr. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de sourire un peu, d'une tristesse à l'arrière goût doux-amer avant de rejoindre Kankri qui patientait sans un mot. Un silence que tu avais adoré par le passé – si rares, tu savais en profiter – et qui te rendait mal-à-l'aise désormais. Tu attendis un instant, avant de te laisser tomber sans plus de cérémonie à ses côtés.

Les genoux collés, à fixer ses mains ouvertes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que tu remarquas – enfin ? – qu'il pleurait. Les larmes s'écrasaient sur sa peau quand tu le pris dans tes bras pour le serrer aussi fort que tu en étais capable, pour le bercer, pour lui murmurer des mots dont tu avais jusqu'à effacé de ta mémoire. Tu lui demandais clairement, une nouvelle fois, la voix rauque. La sienne, plus basse, te confia des machinations tordues pour garder son emploi, de cette fois où il refusa une main trop baladeuse d'un patron pervers. Des manigances pour qu'il puisse être renvoyé sans se plaindre. Du manque d'argent. De la rue qui l'attendait sous peu.

Ces mots entaillaient tes pensées comme ils avaient entaillé sa vie. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, tu lui annonçais, sans lui laisser le choix, qu'il restait ici. Qu'il ne partirait pas. Qu'il n'irait pas dehors.

Il te fixa. Longuement.

Et te demanda où se trouvait la salle-de-bain.

~o~

Tu entendais l'eau froide que tu imaginais courir sur ce corps imaginé plusieurs fois nu. Tu réfléchissais, tes pensées s'entrechoquaient – tu n'avais pas entendu le verrou. Aucune serviette. Tu n'aurais qu'à prétendre n'avoir pas fait attention, avoir oublié, une excuse quelconque pour observer ses courbes, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Parce que plus jeune, tu en crevais d'envie.

Que tu te rendais compte que depuis que Kankri était revenu dans ta vie, tu ne songeais presque plus, voire du tout à Elle, ton principal sujet de vie. Et que le verre posé sur la table basse n'avait pas été bu. Tu n'avais pas eu besoin d'oublier son passé ce soir-là, alors que la pluie s'éclatait encore à l'extérieur et que l'orage s'était calmé.

Tu t'emparas d'un quelconque bout de tissu dont tu te servais en général pour frotter jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une teinte rouge ta peau. Tu toquais rapidement. Tu t'attendais à son regard posé sur toi. Mais pas au sang qui maculait ses bras, pas aux larmes qui éclataient son visage.

Sans te préoccuper de l'eau qui tombait sur toi en rafale, trop froide, sans te préoccuper de sa nudité ou de son avis, tu ouvris la douche et le serras.

Tu le serras comme tu n'avais jamais serré personne. Et s'il pleurait, tes larmes aussi s'étaient abandonnées au fond d'un tuyau. Tu es resté comme ça un moment, avant de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il ne bouge pas, sous le choc de tout ceci. Mais au lieu de cela, il a répondu activement à ton baiser, une main sur ta joue qui serrait, griffait ta peau au sang qui se mélangeait au sien.

Tu aurais pu utiliser un langage vulgaire, tu aurais pu dire « ce soir, j'ai culbuté Kankri sous la douche. »

Tu aurais pu. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et sur tes papiers accrochés aux murs blanc cassé de ta chambre, tu parlais d'amour.

Ce même soir, Kankri savait tout d'Elle.

Ce même soir, tu lui disais « Je t'aime », comme si cette affection ne t'avait jamais réellement quitté.

Sans doute était-ce le cas.

~o~

Kankri est resté. Trois semaines.

Trois semaines sans un verre, dont tu n'avais plus besoin pour ne plus penser, pour oublier. Trois semaines et l'illusion d'un bonheur qui n'a pas duré quand un matin en te levant, il ne restait plus qu'un papier, abandonné sur la table.

Il partait.

Tu te douchais. Ton haut abimé posé près de toi, tandis que tu te laissais aller dans ton canapé.

Tes cheveux gouttaient sur ta peau, venaient mouiller le pauvre meuble miteux, abandonné au milieu de ton appartement, tandis que la solitude se lovait contre toi.

Tu attends le retour de Kankri Vantas depuis trois ans.

~o~

Tard. Il est tard quand tu te décides à sortir de chez toi, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt.

Tard. Il est tard quand, devant ton immeuble, tu vois une laine de couleur vive à l'horizon.

Tard. Il est tard quand une larme coule sur ta joue, tandis que la silhouette s'approche.

Tard. Il est tard et tu penses halluciner quand Kankri Vantas se présente devant toi. Tard. Il est tard, au fond de toi et dans la nuit, quand sa voix résonne, qu'il s'excuse.

Tôt. Tu parles avec lui jusqu'à tôt le matin, sans avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, la rancune comme un couteau qu'il sait éloigner de sa personne, quand tu t'apprends à pardonner.

Tôt. Il est très tôt, quand d'une petite voix, un sourire timide aux lèvres, il te demande où se trouve ta salle-de-bain.

Et toi, tu lui demandes c'est quand qu'on va où.


End file.
